TKC : Quality Time In The Kitchen
by uncutetomboy
Summary: A cute one shot. "The Kathy Chronicles" : Mikey shows his brother's girlfriend, Casey's cousin and Ward Kathy Jones, how to make a properly flaky pie crust and amusement insues! DonKath tendencies Rated T for insinuations. ;3 R&R, please!


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Quality Time In The Kitchen

_Authoress' Notes: Yes, yet another TMNT story; again, a one-shot based in The Kathy Chronicles. This is more humor, at the end at least, but I'm putting it under Family/Romance, just because the TMNT and their friends are family to eachother and the obvious Donny/Kathyness. Don't worry, in future stories the other turtles will get their chances at love. A huge thanks goes out to all of my awesomely loyal readers and reviewers: Ya'll __**rock my world!**__ Lol. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, and don't forget to R&R, everyone! On with the one-shot!_

_Summary: A cute one shot, with Don/Kath tendencies, within which Mikey shows his brother's girlfriend how to make a properly flaky pie crust and amusement insues! Rated T for insinuations._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT in any way, shape or form; I think Mirage Studios owns them now, but I'm not quite sure. Wish I owned one of 'em, though. Lol. I do, however, own Kathy Jones; so no using her without my permission! _

The Proper Way To...

A familiar chestnut haired girl yawned sleepily as she padded out of her boyfriend's room and headed to the kitchen, following the soft clanking noises she heard. "Morning, Mikey," she greeted, smiling tiredly at the orange banadanad turtle.

"You're up early, Kath; especially considering the noise you and Donny were making last night," Mikey grinned as she blushed, knowing that if Mikey heard, than so did Raph, Leo and, even worse, Splinter.

"We weren't that loud," Katherine "Kathy" Jones protested, trying to will her blush away.

"Trust me, babe, from the sound of it you two were going at it like mutated bunnies," he teased, knowing exactly what his brother and Kathy had been doing.

"We weren't that bad, Mikey," Donny reprimanded, entering after Kathy and giving his lover a gentle kiss good morning. "Besides," he grinned, winking at Kathy, "I had a few theories I wanted to test out."

Mikey made a face, "So didn't need to know that, bro."

"You're the one who started it," Kathy reminded smugly.

Mikey just made a non-commital sound. "Am I going to be able to start cooking breakfast anytime soon?"

"Ooh, you're cooking breakfast again?" Kathy's face lit up, "Could I help, Mike?"

"I don't know, Kathy..." Mikey hesitated.

"Mikey doesn't let anyone help him in the kitchen, beautiful; you know that," Donny reminded her.

But Kathy was determined, and the turtles learnt that when she was determined it was extremely hard to change her mind. "Please?" She pouted, widening her soft hazel eyes so that they resembled that of a puppy's, "Pretty, pretty please with a chocolate dipped cherry on top?"

When Mikey looked at her, he caved and sighed in defeat, "Alright, you can help, babe."

"Yes!" Kathy immediately squealled, giving him an enthusiastic hug, "You're the best, Mikey!" She kissed his cheek, causing him to go red and shoot his older brother a furtive glance.

Donny just laughed, "What can I say? She's a morning person... most days, at least- hey!" He yelped playfully when she swiped at him and hit his arm lightly. He gently gripped her wrist when she went to pull it back and tugged her swiftly into his arms, "Violent little thing, aren't you, Kath?" He teased, wrapping her in his embrace.

Kathy playfully struggled in vain because Donny had his arms gently, but firmly, around her. "Am not!" She seemed like she was going to say more but Donny was two steps ahead of her and kissed her softly, but passionately, which caused her knees to buckle a bit and he shifted his grip so his arms were bracing her back and keeping her from tumbling to the floor.

When they pulled back, he smiled, "What was that you were going to say, beautiful?"

She was dazed for a moment before she blinked and slowly regained her focus. "Huh? Oh, yeah; Mikey and I are about to cook, so scat, you."

"What she said," Mikey chuckled as Donny reluctantly released her from his grip.

"Are you sure I can't stay and watch? The last time I left the two of you alone in the same room together, it looked like a tornado went through it not even two minutes later," Donny hesitated to leave.

The two aforementioned trouble makers shared a grin. "Cooking's an art, Don," Mikey proclaimed.

"Yeah; besides, I've been meaning to ask Mikey to teach me how to make those mini-pies he likes making," Kathy tried to look innocent and failed miserably as Donny simply raised an eyeridge at her, crossing his arms expectantly.

"Am I really expected to believe that?"

"Yes!" She pouted childishly, "And I can't concentrate right with you watching me like that, Donny; it distracts me... in all the wrong ways," a cheeky sparkle twinkled in her eyes as she said the last sentence.

He succumbed to defeat at her pout; it was the one "weapon" in her natural women's arsenal that no one, so far, had been able to say no to, even Raph gave in after a few moments of her pouting. "Alright, just try not to blow up the kitchen."

Mikey snorted, "Bro, we got it handled; we're talking a Master Chef and a Junior Chef here."

Donny chuckled and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before he made himself scarce. "What're we making, anyway, Mike?" Kathy questioned, going over to the sink to quickly wash her hands after she pulled her hair out of her face with a hair clip she'd had in one of the pockets of her cargo pants; the strange thing about her was that a few minutes after she woke up, she usually got dressed right away except for days she felt extremely lazy... which was usually on Mondays, because school started up, and Fridays, because school ended.

"I was actually thinking about making up some pies for breakfast; they're fast to make, so they'd be done by the time Raph rolls out of bed and Leo stops training long enough to realize that he's going to miss breakfast," he told her, washing his hands after her and turning off the tap with a clean dish towel. "Can you started making the crust, while I start on the fillings?"

"Sure," she agreed, reading from the recipe he gestured to on the counter and getting out the items she needed. "Flour...shortening... hey, Mikey, where do you keep the shortening?"

Mikey glanced over at her from where he was rooting through the cupboards and turned back to the cupboard, tossing her a box of Crisco, "Here, babe; I use Crisco."

Kathy nodded, "Alright." She carefully measured out the flour, shortening and some cold water, double checking with the recipe to make sure that she got it right. "Mikey, did you do up this recipe yourself?" She asked as she began mixing the shortening and the flour first, as the recipe said.

"Yep," he grinned, bringing out a few containers of already made filling. "It took me a few tries, but I finally got the recipe to perfect flakiness; Donny typed it up and printed it for me."

She smiled, "I thought that the recipe looked familiar." When her boyfriend's younger brother shot her a puzzled glance, she elaborated, "Donny let me surf the net on his computer while he fixed the labtop he made me, since it wasn't working for some reason, and I kinda saw a folder marked "Recipes" before I opened the Internet. As much as I love Donny, he's not much of a cook, and Raph doesn't have the patience for it, I didn't know if Leo cooked because he and I are... at odds, at the moment, but I figured that the recipes were your doing and that he saved them on his computer. Would you mind if I borrowed a few, to try them out?" She sprinkled some of the water on the mixture, to make it doughy.

"Should I?" He asked as he got to work on the crust for the second and third pie, not even needing to look at the recipe as she rolled out hers.

"I dunno; you tell me," she sassed, laughing.

They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until it was time to put the crust in the pan. "Here, Kath," he handed her a pan and demonstrated how to place the uncooked crust into the pie pan. "See? It's easy; it'll be even easier for you because of your tiny fingers."

Kathy rolled her eyes as she carefully copied what he'd shown her, "You know, I always said you were the funny one of the bunch, Mikey."

"Hah, babe, I am the funniest there is!"

She paused a moment, "Hey, Mikey, do you know what today is?"

"April fir- April Fool's Day!" He smacked his forehead as he remembered, "And I don't have any pranks planned for the day!"

Kathy studied the pie filling in their bowls as an idea slowly dawned on her, "You might not have an idea, but I do..."

When they came out with the three pies, steaming hot, Splinter smiled almost knowingly, "Ah, I see we have pies for breakfast today."

"Yes, Sensei," Mikey beamed, setting his two pies on the table as Kathy set the one she was carrying on the table. "Kathy did most of the work, but I supervised, so only Raph's is poisoned," he just grinned at the glare his hotheaded brother shot him as he, Donny and Leo entered the dining room they'd set up a few months before.

"I didn't know you baked, Kathy," Leo said, surprised.

Kathy smiled sheepishly, "Neither did I, but it turns out that baking isn't really all that different from Chemistry and I've got that nearly down pat, thanks to Don." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek as she sat down between him and Raph, the latter of which reached over and ruffled her hair which made it fall from the clips she'd placed in it. "What is it with you, your brothers and my hair, Donny?" She sighed, taking the clips and placing them back in the pockets of her cargo pants before she ran a hand through her hair, in hopes of getting it under some semblance of order.

"Don't ask me; I know the reasons for my facsination with it, but not my brothers'," he shrugged, a grin tugging at his mouth when she swatted his hand away from her hair when he went to run his fingers through it. She'd grown it out since they first got together, due to him telling her that he thought that the longer hair looked better on her; now, it was pretty much half-way down her back, since her bangs grew faster than her hair and she had to keep trimming her hair to get it to grow.

"This is better tasting than usual, Mikey," Leo commented when Mikey passed out slices of the already sectioned pies; Leo was the first to begin eating after Splinter. "Did you really help with this, Kathy?"

"Um-hm," Kathy mumbled before she started eating. "Thank you for allowing me to stay the night, Splinter," she said respectfully between bites.

Splinter smiled over at her, "It is no trouble, my child; you are welcome in our home at anytime, as you have been told before."

"Why did ya stay over last night, Kath?" Raph questioned from beside her.

"Besides your and Donny's **activities**," Mikey snickered when the two lovers went red from embarrassment.

"Casey had April over; she wanted to plan the wedding a bit more, but Casey... er, distracted her and I just grabbed my purse and got the heck outta there," Kathy replied, turning redder at the memory. "Thank goodness I had a change of clothes and a nightdress down here."

"Not that you neccessarily **used **the nightdress, beautiful," Donny whispered so quietly into her ears that only she could hear it; although, she noticed Splinter's ears flick their way and an amused tugging of her lips told her that her boyfriend's father heard what he'd said.

"Donny," she hissed going as red as Raph's bandana from embarrassment, which caused her to get concerned looks from the others. "I swear if you keep it up..." she didn't verbally finish the "threat" but Donny saw what she was going to say in her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, dear," he murmured, backing down much to the amusement of his family.

"Wiser words have never been spoken, my son," Splinter allowed a small chuckle to escape as the family continued eating, talking amoungst themselves as they ate.

When they finished, Kathy and Mikey volunteered to do the dishes and his brothers watched them warily as they walked into the kitchen, snickering. It wasn't until Casey and April, slightly dishevealed, walked into the Lair that the three older brothers realized something was amiss. April giggled, covering her mouth, "What happened to you three?"

They glanced up from their various activities: Donny was reading, Leo and Raph were sparring. "What do you mean, April?" Donny asked, confused when Raph and Leo laughed.

"Um, Don, your teeth and tongue are blue," Leo pointed out, calming down.

Casey smirked, "Kit Kat, come out here." He called into the kitchen and his Ward came out with Mikey, smiling innocently.

"Yes, cousin dear?" She questioned, avoiding her gaze from Mikey's brothers as a grin fought to appear on her face.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" He gestured to Donny, Raph and Leo who suddenly realized that Donny wasn't the only one whose teeth and tongue had changed color; Raph's was purple while Leo's was red.

"Maybe..." she allowed impishly.

"Babe, it came out perfect!" Mikey grinned at her and they high-fived.

"Wait, your teeth and tongue are a different color, too, Mikey," Leo raised an eyeridge at his youngest brother whose teeth and tongue were a dark pink.

"Hey, I though you said that you gave me one of the pieces that weren't dyed!" Mikey accused Kathy, who laughed, showing her natural white teeth and pink tongue, before she shrieked as the four brothers began playfully chasing her around the Lair.

"It was Mikey's idea, too!" She shouted as she ducked behind Casey and ran towards Donny's bedroom. "He had the food dye, I just applied it!"

April looked inquiringly at her fiancee, who simply laughed, "I told them that she loves April Fools Day."

**Finito!**

_Authoress' Notes: This was just a funny little one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. I know it's not even close to April Fools Day, but this was mostly to show the brother/sister bond between Mikey and Kathy; and they both love pranks (as mentioned in chapter one of "Meet Kathy Jones"), so I figured "What the heck?" and based it around the number one pranking day of the year. I'm thinking about doing three other one-shots showing the bond between Raph and Kathy, Splinter and Kathy, and Leo and Kathy (the last one is the one I'm most anxious to write because of their friendship being rocky at the moment); I might do one centering around the Guardian/Ward relationship of Casey and Kathy, maybe even one on the sisterly bond between April and Kathy. What do you all think? Would anyone be interested to read any of them? Please, let me know! Plus, there's gonna be romance for the other TMNT! __**Ka-pow!**__... yeah, that was random. Lol._

_As always, R&R everyone! I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism (perferably Constructive Critisism); so bring 'em on!_

_Cowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
